


[podfic] Love is Love

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Maria's life doesn't always revolve around her sexual orientation. These are five times it did.





	[podfic] Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312846) by Mjules (Raven). 



> Thank you to MJules for giving me permission to record this about 100,000 years ago. 
> 
> No Archive warnings technically apply, but I encourage readers to heed the other tags and take care of yourselves!

Title: [Love is Love](http://fma-ladyfest.livejournal.com/6678.html)  
Length: 13:51

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v71x5h2a6k7gj1r/Love_is_Love.mp3)


End file.
